


Touching The Sky

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Eles são cantores e cruzam o caminho um do outro, assim, descobrindo juntos, como é tocar os céus, ou melhor, se apaixonar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1
Collections: sebaek





	Touching The Sky

Sehun estava cansado.

Exausto para ser mais sincero, mas para o maior valia a pena, era por uma boa causa. Para ele, a música tinha um significado especial. Era o momento onde expressava seus sentimentos mais profundos, pensamentos e até mesmo suas opiniões mais sinceras; o momento especial onde finalmente, conseguia ser ele mesmo. Sem restrições. Sem amarras. Apenas ele.

Estava a mais de um mês fazendo aulas de canto e ensaiando todos os dias em casa, pois sempre queria se superar e dar o seu melhor. Sehun sabia que sua personalidade, não o deixa ser bom em demonstrar seus sentimentos, porém a música foi a forma que encontrou de tocar as pessoas, gostando de imaginar que era capaz de criar aquele friozinho no peito, porque era assim que se sentia todas as vezes que cantava, como se estivesse visitando o paraíso.

Seu paraíso particular e único.

Foi em um dia de ensaio na aula de música, do qual passava sua música francesa favorita do grupo Indochine que teve sua atenção chamada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, vendo a pessoa mais bonita já constatada por ele próprio. Um homem mais baixo que si, cabelo médio, tingido de rosa e muito bem vestido.

Sehun sentiu o coração dar uma fraquejada, e a pior parte era não saber de onde vinha, idade, seu nome e muito menos se ele também poderia gostar de homens. Não queria nem imaginar a possibilidade do outro ser heterossexual, que desastre seria!

Estava observando o menor, quando ele resolveu falar:

– Boa tarde! Você é o dono daqui? – perguntou chegando mais perto de Sehun, com um sorriso muito simpático estampando o rosto que parecia iluminado.

— Olá! Olha, eu não sou o dono, mas eu conheço. Você está procurando alguma ajuda específica? – Tudo bem que não era nada de importante naquele lugar, mas que oportunidade mais ele teria de falar com um homem desses? Resolveu se propor a ajudar aquele carinha de cabelos rosas, não importava no que fosse.

— Eu vim pois fiquei sabendo que tinham aberto vagas para apresentação a noite. Sabe algo sobre?

— Na verdade, sei sim. Vem eu te explico. – O mais alto apontou para a mesa e recebeu um sorriso como resposta. O menor se sentou primeiro e foi então que Sehun chegou à uma breve conclusão, como se uma lâmpada se acendesse acima de sua cabeça. – Aliás, eu não me apresentei, sou Oh Sehun, me apresento aqui à noite há um tempo.

— Prazer, sou Byun Baekhyun. Sou cantor da noite, procurando por um espaço pra fazer minha "arte". – Hyun se apresentou em seguida, estendendo a mão para que o mais alto o cumprimentasse. Havia se interessado consideravelmente por aquele homem alto e de sobrancelhas expressivas. Com um sorriso no rosto, estava decidido a conquistar aquele cara e saber mais sobre ele.

— Que interessante. Se apresenta há muito tempo? – Perguntou pegando um copo de chá gelado e tomando um gole, numa tentativa, – talvez – falha, de esconder sua euforia e nervosismo naquela situação.

— Digamos que há uns 8 anos. – Deu uma risada sugestiva.

— Agora fiquei curioso sobre a sua voz, que tal cantar alguma coisa? Não precisa ser nada elaborado, só uma canção que tenha um significado pra você. Topa? – Perguntou temeroso, não sabia se ele toparia aquilo, mas sua curiosidade falou muito mais alto, sendo difícil controlar a língua.

— Mas é claro! Por que não? Agora mesmo! Já até sei a música perfeita para essa ocasião. – Ajeitou a postura, mentalizou um mar calmo para não ficar nervoso, e então, começou a cantar a música “hope for the underrated youth”, do cantor YUNGBLUD. Aquela música tinha um significado enorme para si. 

Era sobre se manter forte, sobre se assumir e ser quem você é, mesmo que essa fosse a coisa mais difícil a ser feita. Então cantou aqueles versos com todo o amor que havia dentro de si por aquela música, e seu peso.

Sehun estava estatelado. Encantado. Sem palavras. O menor cantava com a alma, cheio de sentimentos. O significado daquela canção era palpável. Naquele momento teve certeza que o outro havia passado por maus bocados quando resolveu ser quem era. 

Aquilo o cativou de uma forma inexplicável. 

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, mas também de dividir o palco com ele. Pensou que poderia ser uma experiência e tanto.

— Eu sinceramente não sei o que falar… Sua voz é linda, cheia de sentimentos. Que tal nos apresentarmos juntos esta noite? — Fez a pergunta com brilho nos olhos, cheio de esperança. Gostaria que o outro aceitasse a proposta.

— Meu Deus! Sim! Vamos ver qual música podemos cantar, passamos e se ficar bom, apresentamos.

— Qual música você sugere? Não conheço muito bem seu gosto musical, então teremos que entrar num consenso.

— Que tal a música “Losing my religion” do R.E.M. ? 

— Seria incrível! De verdade. Eu amo essa música.

Passaram a tarde cantando a música escolhida por ambos. Suas vozes tinham o contraste perfeito, se encaixavam. Definitivamente se fecharam em sua bolha, descobrindo o que era tocar os céus com outra pessoa. 

As vozes se juntando a cada verso, fazia os dois se arrepiarem.

Sehun conversou com o dono que prontamente aceitou a ideia, e ainda os incentivou a levar pra frente.

Chegando a noite se prepararam, desejaram boa sorte um para o outro. Baekhyun tomou a iniciativa de abraçar o maior, o mais forte que conseguia, pegando ele de surpresa, mas nem passando pela sua cabeça recusar aquele momento. Soltaram o abraço, se aprontaram no palco e pegaram seus microfones. Sehun se apresentou e apresentou à Baekhyun para o público, terminou dizendo:

— Eu e meu amigo iremos nos apresentar juntos hoje. Escolhemos essa música com carinho, esperamos que gostem e sintam a música. Boa noite pessoal!

O violão começou a soar pelo clube, os dois cantando, cheio de sentimentos. Os dois no meio da música viraram um para o outro, olhando nos olhos e cantando com tudo o que tinham. Novamente isolados em sua bolha particular, seu céu particular. 

O público ali presente estava calado, prestando atenção no que acontecia ali à frente, a conexão dos dois era óbvia, não havia como negar.

Ao final da canção Sehun pegou sua mão, agradeceram e desceram do palco. O maior sentou no degrau do backstage, batendo a mão ao lado como um sinal de que era para que Baekhyun se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Nossa, isso foi incrível! – Sorriu bobo. – Fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia essa euforia de cantar em público. E eu devo isso a você, Sehun. Muito obrigado por ter me possibilitado vivenciar isso novamente. Me sinto vivo outra vez.

— Não precisa me agradecer, Hyun. Fizemos isso juntos. Eu sinceramente espero que essa seja a primeira vez de muitas que virão. O que eu senti enquanto estávamos no palco cantando foi sensacional.

— Então eu não fui o único a me sentir assim? Me sinto melhor sabendo disso. – Disse dando uma risada nervosa, tudo o que pensava naquele momento era no quanto queria beijar Sehun e nunca mais parar.

— Nós tocamos o céu, Baekhyun. – Disse chegando mais perto do menor, o olhando nos olhos, num pedido silencioso de que o outro entendesse o que ele estava querendo.

— Então eu quero tocar outra vez. Podemos?

— Nós devemos e vamos.

Baekhyun colou seus lábios aos de Sehun, numa necessidade que não sabia de onde havia surgido. Beijaram como se fosse a última coisa que pudessem fazer antes de o mundo acabar, da mesma forma que se apresentaram no palco aquela noite, externando todos os sentimentos que tinham aflorado. Haviam criado seu próprio mundo, e com certeza aquela não foi a primeira vez em que juntos, atingiram o céu com suas vozes e sentimentos entrelaçados.


End file.
